Mi Futuro
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: <html><head></head>Pero no pudo dormir. Por más que quiso. Se quedó observando a su princesa, como le decía Sakura. Pero ella era más que su princesa, su corazón de melón o cualquiera de esas cursilerías. Ella era su futuro. [Post-Guerra]</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Futuro**

**.**

_Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo_

_._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia._

.

La pequeña heredera del legendario clan Uchiha estaba sentada en su silla, comiendo su papilla silenciosamente, bajo la cariñosa mirada de su madre. Sakura le limpió su rostro con una toalla blanca, besando sus rosados cabellos. La pequeña Mikoto soltó una ligera risa por las muecas que le hacía su mamá, rodeando su cuello con sus bracitos cuando Sakura la cargó en sus brazos.

Sasuke miraba la escena desde la puerta, apoyándose ligeramente contra el marco de ésta. Una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pero permaneció en silencio. Sakura se detuvo a su costado, con Mikoto aún en sus brazos. Él dejó un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza de ambas y ellas le sonrieron.

— ¿Papá Sasuke vio como la princesa Mikoto-chan comió todo su almuerzo? — preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke asintió ligeramente, acariciando con una ternura infinita el cabello de Mikoto. La pequeña estiró sus brazos para que su papá la cargue, y Sakura rió ligeramente ante su reacción. La cabeza del clan Uchiha tomó en sus brazos a su hija torpemente. Mikoto lo miró con sus profundos ojos negros, con la sonrisa heredada de su madre plasmada en sus labios.

— Pa- pá... — murmuró la pequeña.

— Hola Mikoto. — el respondió suavemente.

— Los dejo, que tengo una operación muy importante. — dijo Sakura, colocándose su hitai-ate. — Si tienen hambre, las galletas que me mandó Hinata están en la alacena y los tomates los dejé en la refrigeradora.

— ¿Te tardarás mucho?

— Espero que no. — suspiró ella. — Algunos peluches están aún en la sala, por si Mikoto-chan se aburre. Y Naruto le compró una película ayer, que la dejé en nuestro cuarto. Si salen, abríguense que ya está corriendo aire por las tardes.

— No te preocupes Sakura. Todo va a estar bien. — le aseguró Sasuke, dejando un breve beso en sus labios para que se tranquilice. — Tu operación va a salir bien, nosotros estaremos bien.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — ella agitó ligeramente su mano, para restarle importancia. Besó su mejilla; para luego besar también la de su hija. — Mami va a regresar pronto, ¿si princesa?

Sasuke y su hija acompañaron a Sakura hasta la puerta principal de la casa Uchiha, para despedirla agitando sus manos.

.

Mikoto se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su papá luego de comer un par de galletas de chocolate y ver la película que su tío favorito le había regalado. Sasuke la dejó suavemente en el sofá de la sala, para empezar a ordenar. Los peluches los llevó al cuarto de su hija, acomodándolos en su cama como su esposa lo hacía todos los días. Luego lavó los trastes del almuerzo de Mikoto; y finalmente volvió a la sala para llevar a su hija a su habitación.

No le haría mal echarse una pequeña siesta. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero estaba un poco cansado. Ese papeleo que Naruto le había dejado aquella mañana en su oficina lo había sacado verdaderamente de quicio. Acomodó la almohada de Sakura al cerca al borde de su cama matrimonial, luego de dejar a Mikoto al centro de la cama. Se echó a su costado, lo más minucioso posible para no despertarla.

Pero no pudo dormir. Por más que quiso.

Se quedó observando a su _princesa_, como le decía Sakura. Pero ella era más que su princesa, su corazón de melón (como le decía Naruto) o cualquiera de esas cursilerías.

Ella era su futuro. Ella era la nueva luz de su camino, que junto a la de Sakura, nunca dejaría de iluminar aquel camino que en algún momento de su vida estuvo lleno de oscuridad.

.

La operación resultó ser un completo éxito. La paciente estaba completamente estable y sus signos vitales estaban en perfectas condiciones. Luego de asearse y cambiarse, recogió su pequeño bolso de su oficina. Se cruzó en el camino con Ino, quien la invitó a tomar un café, pero tuvo que rechazar su oferta pues realmente quería ver a su pequeña y pasar un rato con ella y su esposo.

Más se sorprendió al entrar, y toparse con un amigable silencio. Subió las escaleras, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, por si Mikoto se había quedado dormida. Primero fue a su habitación, para dejar su bolso, y quedó sin palabras ante la vista.

Sasuke y Mikoto estaban profundamente dormidos, la pequeña recostada sobre el pecho de su padre.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente y no dudó en echarse al costado de su amado.

— Los quiero. — musitó ella.

— Yo también, Sakura...

**.**

**.**

_7 de octubre del 2014_

_¡Finalmente pude escribir algo! Estuve un poco baja de ánimo la semana pasada, pero ya me siento un poquito mejor :)_

_¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Háganmelo saber en los reviews que me dejen._

_No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones, nuevos proyectos, etc._

_Cuidense mucho,_

_Hats._


	2. Respuesta de Reviews!

Primero que nada, quisiera agradecer a todas las chicas que le dieron favorito y follow al fanfic :) Significa mucho para mí que estén constantemente pendientes de mis trabajos. Aquí las respuestas a sus hermosos reviews.

.

**Raihue:****  
><strong>  
>Hola! Muchisimas gracias por tu review. Significa mucho para mi que te hayas tomado un tiempito para comentar mi fanfic. Ese aviso del comienzo es una campaña que estamos haciendo un grupo de escritoras, a quienes no les parece que nuestros fics tengan mucho mas favoritos que reviews.<p>

Me inspire en un fanart de dymx, en donde Sasuke sale cargando a una pequeña de cabello rosado. Es un dibujo muy lindo y te hace chillar de la emocion. De verdad me alegra de que te haya gustado.

De nuevo muchisimas gracias por tu review y ya nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Cuidate mucho

.

**Guest:**

Hola alma anonima que me dejo un pequeño pero significativo review. De veraz agradezco que te hayas dado el tiempo de comentar mi fanfic :) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!

No te preocupes, se vienen nuevos one-shot y proyectos largos muy pronto.

Cuidate mucho

.  
><strong><br>****Elaine Haruno de Uchiha:****  
><strong>  
>Hola! Muchisimas gracias por siempre estar pendiente de mis fics y de darte el tiempo de dejarme un review.<p>

Me alegra mucho de que te haya guatado este pequeño fic. Creeme que te moriras de ternura si ves el fanart en el que me inspire para escribirlo.

Nos leemos pronto

.

**Cherryland:**

Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por tu review. Significa mucho para mi el que te hayas dado un tiempito para dejarme tu comentario.

Creo que a todas nos gusta ver un lado sobreprotector y tierno de Sasuke-chan. Mas aun por su pequeña hija.

Cuidate mucho

.

**Hiyoko-sama:****  
><strong>  
>Hola Hiyoko! Muchas gracias por dejarme un review. Aprecio mucho el tiempito que te diste para hacerlo.<p>

Me alegra de que te haya gustado mi fanfic y supongo que las que seguimos el manga estamos un poco tristes porque ya va a terminar dentro de poco :(

Cuidate mucho

.

**Liss92rc:**

Liss! Muchas gracias por tu review y tu cumplido! Me alegra de que te haya gustado mi fic y me halaga mucho el que me digas que tengo un don para la escritura.

Hablamos pronto, ¿si?  
>Cuidate mucho<p>

.

**Karina Diaz Uchiha:**

*llorando gheimente* ohpordios en serio soy una de tus escritoras favoritas?! Me siento muy halagada. Me alegra de que te haya gustado mi pequeño fanfic.

Cuidate mucho

.

**Guest:****  
><strong>Gracias por tu cumplido y por el tiempito que te diste para dejarme un significativo review. Me inspire en un fanart de dymx para escribirlo.

Nos leemos pronto

**Guest:**  
>Lastima que shippees mierda "guest" :):):):) Tú te la pierdes :):):)<p>

Hatsumi (porque a mi no me averguenza decir mi nombre)

.

**Sasucakes95:**  
>Hola! Gracias por dejarme tu significativo review. Me alegra de que te haya gustado y de que ahora sea parte de tu lista de favoritos.<p>

Nos leemos pronto :)

.

**Dulcecito311:**  
>Holi! Gracias por dejarme este review y por estar siempre pendiente de mis historias.<p>

Justo tuve esa misma idea. La pequeña Mikoto es su princesa; y Sakura, su única reina.

Cuidate mucho

.

**Neferet:**  
>Hola! Significa mucho el que me hayas dejado un review y aun mas el que te haya gustado.<p>

Supongo que todas las del fandom estamos suplicando por un momento asi en el final del manga :)

Nos estamos leyendo

.

**Lums:**  
>Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. En un inicio queria que sea un pequeño fic, pero al final opte por un one-shot y me temo que se va a quedar asi.<p>

Tengo otros proyectos en mente por el momento :)

Nos leemos


End file.
